Battling Attractions
by TheEbonyRaven
Summary: Part of the Smitten Series. Sometimes constant clashes lead to a little bit of hidden lust. Raven/Jinx. Femslash, Rated M for a detailed Kissing Scene. Set a few years into the future.


**Battling Attractions**

The alarm was probably the most annoying noise Raven had encountered through her entire life. It was loud brash and did not understand the principal of sleep. In fact now was a perfect example, it was just past 2am and the alarm was flashing its red light in every room the noise violently blaring alongside it, demanding to be acknowledged…

It was with a fair amount of will power that Raven rolled out of bed, not bothering to sit up before hand and so she instead landed in a crouch on the floor. She moved slowly, clearly in no rush to answer the Alarm; Robin would do so, as usual. With nothing short of contempt Raven phased into her wardrobe and threw on her uniform over the underwear she'd been sleeping in. Checking only once in the mirror to check she was fully dressed, which she was, and that she didn't look half asleep, which she didn't, Raven phased to the control room.

A smirk glanced to her lips as she noticed the varying states of her teammates. Starfire although fully dressed was clinging to her pillow like a life line, Beastboy had managed to tangle his uniform and she could swear Cyborg was lightly snoring under his breath. Only Robin looked completely awake and that irked her more than she'd like to admit. She threw up her hood to hide the smirk and waited for the answer she knew was coming.

"It's the hive five, Museum robbery." Robins voice was as curt as ever and Raven resisted the urge to tell him to shove it. With a sigh and no warning she gathered the group into a black portal, leaving Starfire's pillow on the floor of the control room, as she phased them to the museum. She knew the right one from the beeping symbol on the titan's screen and within seconds they were all deposited outside of the museums main doors.

Robin didn't even get chance to complain at Raven for a pink blast shot by his ear and hit a lamppost behind him, causing the thing to fall backwards and cackle with electricity. Before anyone had time to adjust the Titans were attacked by hive five, each of the members trying to pick off one of the titans whilst they were still surprised and sleepy.

Mammoth unsurprisingly ran straight at Beastboy, aiming to throw his weight onto the smaller form and squish him. Beast boy however was lucky enough to react on instinct and turned into a huge elephant, not being squashed but still being ran into. Mammoth not in the slightest effected by the collision quickly aimed to shove Beastboy over with brute force and beast boy not able to build momentum was shoved to the floor losing his balance; transforming into a bird quickly after to get away from the stomping foot heading towards his face. And from there it only escalated...

Beast boy's luck was certainly not imitated by Cyborg who appeared to have a few sparking circuits. Gizmo was blasting the large man with what appeared to be a small red laser balls. Although Cyborg seemed to the deflect most of the shots some would hit circuitry and cause them to break loudly. Thankfully he lost nothing more than his lighting system and with some effort Cyborg transformed his arm and shot a sonic blast at Gizmo, watching as the small form dodged partly out of the way but was still thrown a little back into a wall…

Starfire seemed to be fairing slightly better than the boys despite her sleepy yawns now and again. She was strictly sticking to the air as Kyd Wykkyd tried again and again to teleport near her and cause some damage. Starfire was luckily aware and managed to dodge most surprise attacks throwing star bolts whenever she had the chance. They still seemed at a small stalemate though, both members were reduced to waiting for the others moves and neither seemed greatly happy about it…

Robin was probably the most overpowered, Billy Numerous had no fighting skills but what he lacked in skill he regained in number. There were no more than ten fighting against Robin but every time he grounded a few Billys several would distract him giving the others chance to get back up. It was tedious and repetitive and it almost made Robin lose his temper; that was until he began trying to find the original, get the original and stop the clones right?...

This left Raven, as usual, with Jinx. Without faulting from her first attack Jinx was able to swap her aim immediately to Raven, who had actually been rather hidden by shadow and was surprised she'd been spotted so easily. The pink blast rebounded off of black shield as Raven defended herself and stepped from her hiding place, moving towards Jinx.

Despite normally flying Raven kept her feet firmly on the floor knowing that fighting Jinx from the ground would be easier. Without warning Ravens power wrapped around the previously broken lamp post and flung it towards Jinx, watching as the girl agilely flipped over it and landed closer to Raven a grin on her lips.

"What's wrong Birdie, Feathers a little ruffled?" the taunt was unexpected and surprisingly familiar; Jinx had never before addressed Raven with something akin to friendly familiarity. It threw Raven a little and almost gave Jinx the chance to land a hit. Unfortunately for Jinx Raven dodged at the last moment causing the pink blast to hit the building behind her. The building predictably began to crumble and Raven was forced to phase forward blindly to stop herself being hit.

She phased out of the air mere feet from Jinx and despite the pause both girls realised their dilemma immediately; Neither could fight the other with their powers in such close contact, it was almost suicidal. Anything Raven threw could continue on its path and hit herself and the same went for Jinx; any bad luck this close could cause her own downfall. With some amount of anger both girls did the next best thing they could and virtually flung themselves at one another in a physical collision.

Neither really fought hand to hand and it was clear as they grappled for the winning movement, neither getting in a single hit. Raven only had the basic of training in combat but Jinx had even less and was going on instinct. As the girls pushed back and forth with their arms locked, Raven's mind clicked and with some effort she stuck a kick at Jinx, tripping the pink haired girl to the floor with some force. Quickly not wanting to lose her advantage Raven struck forward with her leg aiming to kick her again. Jinx however had another outcome in mind and without warning grabbed hold of Raven's other foot and pulled it form under her causing Raven to land harshly on the pavement.

Both girls seemed a little dizzy from the impact but Raven was the first to recover and with some effort she threw herself at Jinx's still lying form. The impact was instantaneous and Raven grappled to win the small wrestling match just managing to climb on top of the pink haired girl, eventually pinning Jinx's legs still with her knees and squashing Jinx's arms into the floor with her hands. Raven was using her weight to keep the girl pinned and although Jinx was thrashing she wasn't able to free the lock, weighing no more than Raven she didn't have the advantage…

"I win, witch" Raven's voice was laced with exhaustion, broken into sections by harsh breathing from physically exerting herself. Nonetheless it still held cold tones and Jinx did not look happy at the outcome. As Jinx thrashed further, encouraged by the comment to escape, Raven was forced to lean closer using her body weight to squash the movement once again. The closer Raven got the more Jinx could see her chance for escape. Jinx stopped dead completely, not moving an inch, and without even blinking she leaned her head up towards Raven and shoved her lips harshly against the other girls. The kiss was brutal, desperate but more than a small part wanting.

Raven reacted with pure shock at first, her lips made no movement to escape but neither did they seem to respond. In fact the only movement Raven made was to allow her hold to go slack her mind not processing how this was the outcome of Jinx and hers little fight. Before her mind could process the kiss further she found her eyes closing and her lips responding in kind; now moving against Jinx's, it was instinctive but shockingly pleasant.

Despite the fact Raven's hold had gone slack Jinx made no movement to escape just yet, she seemed to use her extra movement to get closer to Raven, pushing their lips together harshly almost in a battle. With something akin to ease Jinx used her legs to push Raven's knees from under her causing her to topple onto her own form, their lips breaking from the movement but their bodies melding from the fall.

Jinx used the short gap to breathe before quickly, for her own reasons, flipping their positions over. Jinx had grasped onto Raven and rolled the pair over straddling Raven and pinning her hands above her head with one of her own. Jinx used her other free hand to push the hood away from Raven's face exposing her flushed features and confused expression.

Jinx didn't give Raven chance to question anything and quickly slammed her lips back down onto hers, this time shocking Raven enough to gasp and using the gap as an invitation to run her tongue around the inside of the other girls mouth. Without effort Raven was coaxed into reciprocating the Kiss and was soon nipping at Jinx's lips and earning a growl from the pink haired girl hovering above her.

A grin spread onto Raven's lips as the kiss continued and Jinx could feel the subtle twitch underneath her own lips. Eagar to wipe the smirk literally from Raven's face Jinx used her previously free hand to run down Raven's side, tossing the cloak aside before moving back up and coming close to running her fingers across Raven's bust. Raven moaned in disappointment and tried to move her still pinned hands only to have jinx tighten her knees around her hips in warning.

They broke apart to breathe and Raven used the time to free her hands and run them up Jinx's sides lightly, a feather touch but one that left intent clearly. Spurred on by Ravens willing touch Jinx shifted her legs a little, placing a knee between Raven's thighs and using her leverage to lean forward burring her face in Ravens neck and virtually flaunting her breasts at the purple haired girl. Jinx quickly began to kiss up Raven's jaw bone towards her lips and Raven reacting instinctively reached a hand out towards Jinx's thigh, running her hand further and further up it to her hip and back again. Felling the tights like material under her fingers and finding it more than slightly erotic.

Raven squeezed Jinx's thigh running her hand along the inside now and using her nails to elicit sharp feeling through the material. Jinx gasped with shock and quickly redirected her lips onto Raven's this time with something akin to fevered passion rather than experimentation. The kiss tore a moan from Ravens throat but by now their interactions had become noticed by the other people in the surrounding battle…

Needless to say the fighting had stopped but mostly because everyone was in some form of shock; Billy Numerous was quite comically laid on the floor, with several of his clones around him and each of them equally supporting looks somewhere between shock, interest and excitement. Robin was stood above Billy staff pointed vaguely towards him but his mouth was wide open with shock as were his masked eyes.

Starfire had fallen from the sky as soon as she'd realised what was going on, her mind dropping from the task of fighting. She was now sat perched on a fallen Cyborg, who she had landed on, her expression was something akin to pleased joy for her friend. Cyborg on the other hand was laid front first on the floor, eye's stuck on the kissing girls but mind unable to process what he was seeing.

Mammoth and Gizmo had fared no better and both were sporting looks of betrayal crossed with looks of lust. Both would easily admit it was fairly hot to see the girls kiss. This of course left only Beast boy who had perhaps the most vocal reaction, as soon as the image had burnt itself into his mind he had dropped to the floor in a seated heap and shouted ' No Way!' at the top of his voice.

The noise alerted the girls to their audience and Jinx broke away from Raven with some reluctance, casting her pink eyes around the watching teens before looking back down at Raven and quirking an eyebrow. She was greeted with the response of Raven mimicking her quirk and without further prompting Jinx shot a pink blast at a billboard sign hung on one of the opposite buildings. The sign feel perfectly straight and hit the ground, imbedding itself in the concrete and blocking the view between the girls and their teammates…

* * *

**Authors Notes –  
**This, for lack of a better term, Thing has no plot what so ever. It was a random story inspired by my practising of writing kissing scenes from a few months back. I was going to leave it forever on my PC but since I've never wrote girlxgirl before I felt it couldn't hurt to post it. Call it an experiment. This is set in a AU future where Jinx didn't go good, or did and went back bad. Either way they're older but Jinx is still evil…Like I said no plot xD Before you comment I know they're OOC and Raven is more likely to blast Jinx that kiss her but consider it a plot bunny or something. This is purely for amusement.

If I had to mention any sort of Plot I would say for the past few weeks Jinx has been leading her team into late night crime spree to annoy the titans. Every time they teams clash the pink haired girl instinctively seeks out Raven b8ut she doesn't know why. For similar reasons Raven finds herself drawn to the witch, needless to say the final confrontation brings to light a few answers.

Review if you want to!


End file.
